


Stray.

by Reide



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, gerards ass is a bucket full of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reide/pseuds/Reide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not in beta. Sorry. </p><p>The original story is that Gerard is kidnapped by strangers (Mikey, Ray, Frank and Bob) and became their dog. And treated like a dog slash prostitute. That's why I used 'stray' as the title.</p><p>Idk man I'm not great at this and its my first time writing such kind of fic so take it easy with the opinions. </p><p>This fic is supposed to be in chapters (this is only an intro). I think I'll be adding, but that depends how many people would like this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stray.

**Author's Note:**

> Not in beta. Sorry. 
> 
> The original story is that Gerard is kidnapped by strangers (Mikey, Ray, Frank and Bob) and became their dog. And treated like a dog slash prostitute. That's why I used 'stray' as the title.
> 
> Idk man I'm not great at this and its my first time writing such kind of fic so take it easy with the opinions. 
> 
> This fic is supposed to be in chapters (this is only an intro). I think I'll be adding, but that depends how many people would like this

It happened more times than he could count.

Gerard's muffled screams echoed in the public toilet of what god knows where 'they' had took him this time. He was always blindfolded when they bring him to his meetings, in different places; and like always, they would bind his wrists above his head and his limbs would be spread apart, holding his lower body up, suspended in air - forming a V shame - with his ass up hanging inches above the toilet seat so his clients would have a better access into his perky hole.

One cock after another, Gerard felt the overflow of cum in his asshole as it leaked down, hitting the tile floor below. Even with a sore prostate, the men wasted no time as they kept in coming and thrusting into him, ramming through his insides deeper and deeper. With much force as it goes on.

After the man had dump his load into him, another one, last one in line, came in after him excitedly, hearing the clicking of heels of his boots as he entered the stall. Not even closing the door behind him, he slammed in one thrust into his hole without even a slightest of warning, pulling himself out as he rammed back inside, reentering in a viciously manner. 

Gerard heard murmurs and whistles of men who he had finished off before as they stayed and watch the show finally coming to an end. Despite his cheeks burned in shame, Gerard felt lucky that this time he was only served as a cum bucket rather than those times that he had to do "things" - horrible ones; leaving him both nightmares and scars - just to able satisfy his clients' needs.

Gerard winced and moaned into his gag as the man hit his sweet spot, sending electric waves throughout his body and stars in his vision. Noticing it, the man sneered and tightened his grip on Gerard's hips as he angled his body and started entering with a faster pace, intentionally aiming right for his prostate.

Reaching his climax, the man automatically pulled his dick out as he extended his arm to take the gag off him. Watching him heavily pant before ordering him to open his mouth wide. 

Gerard knew what was going to happen, and knew if he disobeyed he'll get punished severely by them.. again. knowing he had no choice, he did what the man had said and opened his mouth wide as he then felt the salty taste of cum hitting unprofessionally into his mouth, at his neck and cheeks. Hearing the man coming down on his orgasm. And like what he was taught, he swallowed it all in one gulp and licked the remnants of it off the corners of his mouth his tongue can reach.

The man turned to heels and started to leave, hearing the 'woothing' sounds of men from the background. Added to it, he heard 'their voice' but didn't care to listen as instead he let himself rest. 

Growing numbness spreading through the course of his body, he sighed and cried silently, anticipating the future horrors he will soon have to face after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! 
> 
> I'll really appreciate if you do because as you can see, I suck at this and my grammar's horrible as fvck so say anything, give advice or whatever, so i can improve. 
> 
> Promise, I'll get better.


End file.
